


Kinktober 2k17

by captainisabela



Category: Bulldok (Band), Topp Dogg (Band), VIXX
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Dom Kim Dongsung | Gohn, Dom Lee Jinhee | Genie, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Grinding, Groping, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sir Kink, Spanking, Sub Kim Sanggyun | A-Tom, Sub Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Sub Park Sehee | Say, degredation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: It’s October which means it’s Kinktober which means that I’m posting porn drabbles from Twitter(I’ll be putting the tags that apply to each chapter in notes so u don’t gotta read thru this mess lmao)





	1. Day One: Spanking (Kim Dongsung/Kim Sanggyun)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains: Spanking, Sir/Daddy Kink, Pet Names, Sensory Deprivation, and Praise & Degredation

Sanggyun squirmed on the bed, hands and knees forming dents in the mattress. His eyes were screwed tightly shut even though there was an opaque cloth pressed snugly against his eyes. A ghost of a finger trailed up his spine and he shivered, head hanging low for a moment before two firm fingers lifted his chin up.  
“How many do you want, baby?” Dongsung asked, voice a bit deeper than usual. “How many do you think you deserve?” Sanggyun whimpered.  
“I-I don’t know sir? Um. Twenty maybe? Please sir?” Dongsung hummed, considering as he paced to the other side of the room, fingers brushing over him.  
“How’s twenty-five sweetheart? Can you do that for me?”  
“Ah, that’s okay sir!” The older man made a noise in response and Sanggyun could feel the bed dip as Dongsung positioned himself behind him. He shifted in his spot when a hand gently rubbed against his ass cheek, tensing because he knows what’s coming next.  
Even though he knew what was going to happen, the slap on his ass made him jerk forwards, a surprised “fuck” slipping out of his mouth. He whined after, once the sting settled, and counted.  
“One, thank you sir!” The second came as soon as he finished his sentence, gasping as the pain ran up his spine. The third and fourth spanks hit him him before he could even count the second, leaving him breathless and hard and leaking. Tears pricked at his eyes and he loved it.  
“Aren’t you gonna count those sweetheart? Or do you want to start over?” Dongsung spoke up from behind him, voice serious but mocking at the same time.  
“That’s a little hard when you spank me before I can even say anything.” Sanggyun bit back, not really annoyed but he liked to test Dongsung. He knew he wouldn’t punish him anyways.  
“It’ll be a lot harder when I put a gag in your mouth to shut you up, baby.” Dongsung chuckled, rubbing at Sanggyun’s ass when he sent an assumed glare in his direction but finished counting anyways.  
The next one landed a little close to his thigh and the loud moan he responded with was shameful. His legs began to shake as it became difficult to hold himself up, his voice strained when he called out “Five, sir!”  
The sixth slap was placed in the same spot on the other side, and this time Sanggyun really did collapse, body shaking with pain and pleasure and humiliation. Dongsung made a disappointed noise behind him but pulled him over his lap anyways. He stroked his hair as he spoke, letting Sanggyun rest for a second.  
“It’s only been five, baby, do you really think you’ll be able to do twenty more?” Sanggyun nodded, a pitiful whine accompanying it. So Dongsung spanked him again and again, Sanggyun’s whole body rocking with the force. He was left gasping after number fifteen, the angle forcing his hips to run against Dongsung’s thigh each hit. He was crying for real now, messy, shameful and shameless at the same time and Dongsung made sure he knew,  
“What a mess you’ve made, sweetheart, all over you, all over the sheets. You still have ten more and you’re already such a mess.” He tutted and smacked Sanggyun’s ass again. The boy stuttered out a weak “E-eleven, sir.” before Dongsung’s hand came down again, Sanggyun cry turning to a hiss when Dongsung rubs his hand across his red ass.  
Soon it was over, the last hit making Sanggyun go boneless across Dongsung’s lap, body jerking as he comes undone all over his stomach and the sheets and the skin of Dongsung’s thigh. The older man ran one hand through Sanggyun’s hair softly, undoing the blindfold, the other gently rubbing his back.  
“How do you feel sweetheart? Are you alright?” Sanggyun nods, rolling off Dongsung’s lap and onto the sheets so he can get cleaned up.  
“We’re not done, right?”  
“Not unless you want us to be, baby.” Sanggyun shakes his head.  
“Then just rest for a minute sweetheart, then you can suck Daddy off. Now, what do you say baby?”  
Sanggyun squirms, suddenly shy as Dongsung wipes him down with a wash cloth.  
“Um. Thank you, sir.” Dongsung smiles and ruffles his hair.  
“Good boy.”


	2. Day Two: Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Dirty talk, mommy kink, handcuffs, mentions of face sitting & pegging, pet names

“Mommyyyyy.” Sehee whined, drawn out and attention seeking. She lied on the bed, feet kicking as she pouted and jangled her cuffed wrists lightly. Jinhee was across the room preparing their things for their night and she watched Sehee with a disappointed but also a bit amused gaze. Mostly she just thought Sehee was adorable and maybe that’s why Jinhee always gives in and gives her what she wants.  
“Awww, Sehee sweetie, you really want mommy that bad? So bad you’re gonna whine and cry about it?” Jinhee walked closer to the bed as she spoke, eyes never leaving the other girl. Sehee nodded, her pout bigger and he whines louder.  
“I want you so bad mommy! Please?” Jinhee hummed, considering. There was a (unsurprisingly, but still disappointingly large) part of her that made her want to give in to Sehee’s please and ravish her, make her come until she’s crying and pliant. But then there was another (small) part of her that wanted to wind her up, keep her on the edge and listen to her sweet whimpers. Thinking back on it, Jinhee is proud that she didn’t cave.  
“No.” She says in the voice she reserves for times like these in the bedroom. Sehee’s face drops and the pout she’s been sporting for the past five minutes turns into a whole entire frown. Before she can even ask why, Jinhee speaks again, running a couple fingers up Sehee’s bare leg.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to, sweetie, you have no idea how much mommy wants to sit on your face. But I still have to prepare everything so you need to be patient.” Sehee’s leg’s close at the words, a soft moan slipping out of her mouth. Jinhee‘s hand is firmly on her upper thigh now and Sehee’s eyes don’t leave it. Jinhee smirks.  
“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you baby? You’d love to get messy under mommy. Eat mommy out so good. Could probably get off on just that, couldn’t you?” Sehee whimpered and nodded.  
“Would you let mommy come all over your face? Would you let mommy fuck you after? Fuck you hard and good till you’re crying?” Curling up against herself a bit, Sehee squeezed her eyes shut and a broken moan escaped from her throat.  
“You’d sound so pretty as I fuck into you, such beautiful noises you’d make. It’d feel so good wouldn’t it, having mommy’s cock inside you? Don’t you want it baby? Want me to wreck you?  
“Please mommy, please please please.” Jinhee ran a hand through her hair to calm her, placing soft kisses on her face. She sighed then.  
“Okay, baby, we can do all of that soon. Just let me get everything ready or I won’t fuck you at all. You wouldn’t want that would you?” Sehee flopped her body back into a regular position and pouted again, but didn’t complain this time. She didn’t want to risk it, even though she knew how bad Jinhee wanted it too.


	3. Day Three: Public and Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: public/exhibitionism, biting, and grinding/groping

Wonshik could feel the hand around his waist slowly shift lower down his back, so slow and inconspicuous that nobody would really notice. He glanced to the side, trying to figure out what Taekwoon was doing, but he was met with his profile. Did he just not notice his own hand slipping or did he know exactly what he was doing?  
The hand cupped his ass and Wonshik jerked away, surprised. His head snapped towards Taekwoon, but the only sign that he acknowledged him was the slight twitching of the corner of his mouth.  
_That fucker _, Wonshik thought. But he wasn’t really that surprised. Taekwoon is sort of an exhibitionist. Wonshik remembers what Jaehwan told him about when he and Taek fucked in the bathroom on the plane to Japan and he shivered.__  
Taekwoon’s hand began to travel back up Wonshik’s waist as they walked, slipping under his winter jacket and he almost breathed a sigh of relief. Then he yelped quietly when his hand made its way under his waistband and grabs his bare ass. He curses himself for going commando today.  
“Taekwoon!” He snaps, grabbing onto his arm. His cheeks begin to flush and the older man laughs quietly and squeezes again.  
“Taekwoon I swear! Why do we have to do this right now while we’re walking. Really?” Taekwoon shrugs.  
“It’s fun isn’t it?”  
“Popping a hard on in the middle of the sidewalk isn’t fun.” Taekwoon just shrugs again and pulls Wonshik into an alley.  
It was small and secluded and sort of dark, so Wonshik supposes it was better than the sidewalk, though not by much and the thought makes heat flare in his stomach. Taekwoon gently pushes him against the brick wall and kisses him hard, both hands now sliding under Wonshik’s waistband. He whines into the kiss, praying that Taekwoon’s mouth will silence it.  
Taekwoon breaks the kiss, nipping at Wonshik’s jaw. His hands squeeze at Wonshik’s asscheeks and pull the younger closer so their crotches rub against each other. Taekwoon lets out a soft moan into Wonshik’s ear and he whimpers in response, head falling back against the wall.  
Wonshik’s hands grab at Taekwoon’s arms and he jerks his hips forward when Taekwoon bites at his neck, nearly drawing blood. He gasps and he can feel his dick get harder in his pants. He can feel Taekwoon’s hard dick against his and it’s too much and too little.  
“Taek, please,” He stutters out, breathless. “I need you.” Taekwoon bites down on another spot on Wonshik’s neck and he moans.  
“Please what? Please fuck you in the alley?” Taekwoon turns Wonshik around and presses up against his back, hard dick on his ass. He grinds and slides Wonshik’s collar down to bite at his shoulder. Wonshik whines again, exposing the other side of his neck for Taekwoon to suck and bite on. He’s a little needy now, eyes shut and fingers clenched around the cuffs of his jacket.  
“I-I dunno, just. Do something.” Taekwoon slides his hand to the front of Wonshik’s pants and cups him over them.  
“Okay,” he breathes over Wonshik’s ear. “I’ll do something.”


End file.
